


An Edolas Tail

by MoondustWarrior



Series: Fairytail: An Edolas Tail [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Forced Marriage, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I was open-minded when first started this, Multi, My First Fanfic, On the Run, Past Child Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, What Was I Thinking?, What if mystogan came back to earthland?, Why Did I Write This?, character based on my dream experiance i just changed my name., dream - Freeform, no bad ideas, was meant to be a self-insert but things changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoondustWarrior/pseuds/MoondustWarrior
Summary: In a land far far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, body, soul and every market place, for magic is merely a tool among everyday life, to some however magic is an art and they have devoted their lives to its practice, these are the wizards, banded together into magical guilds they plan their skills and search in fame and fortune.Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild, in a certain town that sores above the rest one that countless legends have been born, a guild that no doubt continues to create legends well into the future.Its name is Fairy tail.Dear DiaryI know I’m probably just talking to a book right now and have no idea how to start this introduction, but if it’s true what Lucy says that Books are forever, I like you to record a story that pretty much set my adventure in motion.As a start to this probably extraordinary as well weird story, I did this introduction and I hope if anybody who reads this, I hope you sense the magic with in you, with all its wondrous treasures it may hold.And so my story began…





	1. GONDALA

It all started when I was passing through the harbour town of Hargeon, on my way back to the guild in Magnolia after a long absence of training in the out-back lands beyond Capital Crocus.  
Well here in the main high street, standing by the bannered columns of the old clock tower trying to avoid the crowd, everyone was gathering, ready to rejoice for the morning grand annual Fiore boat race parade.  
I leaned watching the magic council army separate the crowd to the side.  
The crowd roared as the first float passing through started off the opening ceremony. I continued to watch the crowd it was buzzing with movement but my time of observing was cut short as I spotted a dark figure amongst the crowd.  
It was as if he was looking for something almost persistently which sent a chill down my spine. I sneaked behind the column and watched through the gap between the wind-blowing banner and the cold stone of the column pillar.  
I recognized the dark figure, a dark brown hair the 6’2 man with ghostly blue eyes at the front but he wasn’t alone. There was a group of five all in black cloaks, three had their hoods up and wore black masks and the fourth was talking, almost whispering, to the man I recognized.  
Just when I thought the man I recognized was going to look in my direction I immediately put my back against the pillar trying to hide and when I least expected these two boys came out of the blue and sneaked behind the other pillars and peeking through the banners as if they were being hunted.  
I stood still and observed to see what these boys was up too, the one that looked like the oldest he was a little shorter than me, estimate of 5’7 in height, dark blonde hair, a red ninja scarf with a black hoodie and hazel coloured eyes.  
As I continued to observe him, I watched his eyes and I knew the emotion in them, he was confident and quiet like a sniper, a predator, stalking his prey. His eyes, sharp like knives piercing through the crowd, as if he was a Black Panther ready to pounce.  
I looked to the smaller boy: he had the cautious look, his hair the colour of fire with flecks that looked like embers and it seemed to match, his estimate height of  
..............................................................................................................................................  
5’2, black leather jacket with choker and I also spotted a claw mark on the side of his face. I gazed at his eyes they glistened with light as if a fire was burning within them, he was observing like a small creature calculating his chances.  
I turned away and peeped through the banner. The man was gone so was the weird cloaked group which didn’t help my spine chilled nerves, I didn’t want to stay I knew I had to move to stay hidden.  
I gazed back at the boys: the little boy was talking to the blonde haired boy but I couldn’t make out what he was saying when I was about to take a step away, the dark blonde boy looked at me and our eyes met and locked, just when I thought he would speak and break the moment silence, these two teenaged lads come from behind rushing in past me.  
I stood frozen as I watched the tallest lad walk over and crouched and started talking to the two small boys but I couldn’t make out what was going on and the other lad leaned against the wall with his back to me.  
As I scanned the two lads the tallest he was estimate of 6’4, light blonde hair, semi-circular glasses that glint in the separated sunlight, unlit cigarette in the corner of his mouth, a little stubble with a certain charm and open-necked white polo shirt with a loose tie like a total bad school boy.  
When I looked at his eyes they captured me: they were glinting like sapphires, I sensed the calmness and the understanding in them like calm waves soothing the land of the shore.  
When my attention turned to the lad leaning against the wall, I glared at his strong figure, he looked 6’3, he had burgundy red hair, black goggles around his head, dark eyes as if they were holding a dark secret almost angry, black blazer with polo shirt and over hung his shoulder a long black handed katana like a dark horse punk.  
When I turned back to the younger boys, I noticed the smallest glanced at me and started speaking to the tall, light blonde teenager, I watch as the young man’s eyes change to confused-serious look to almost playfully-calm look almost curious, as they moved from the two boys and look directly at me, I placed a foot back supporting, as he stood up smiling and said rhetorically “You boys made a friend again?”  
......................................................................................................................................................  
I stood dead still in the shadow of the pillar trying not to show my nerves and temptation to make a dash for it; he walked slowly half way over to me and gazed back at the two cautious boys and the other lad who’s trying not to notice like trying to keep himself from exposure.  
“Are you guys going to say hello?” said the strange man looking back and forth.  
I look back at the strange playful man and then gazed at the floor feeling guilty like I’ve done something wrong as nobody said a word apart from the smallest boy giving a small wave.  
“I’m sorry for my friends rudeness they are more sociable than this,” he said trying to look charming,  
“It’s ok,” I answered trying to not look shy.  
“Oh no, you’re not thinking what I think you’re doing Josh.” said the tall, red haired lad pulled away from the wall turning to look in annoyed expression.  
“We have enough accomplices that I’m not surprised that the whole town doesn’t know what we’re doing here,” he added.  
I looked back at the tall man the name Josh suited his style made him look smart as well cool-headed. Then I gazed behind at the smallest boy he was pulling out an old sorcerer weekly magazine.  
“Relax, I know we can trust her beside it took us this long to notice that she was just standing her watching,” Josh said looking at the nervous punk.  
“Yeah but how do we know she wasn’t spying?” argued the punk.  
Josh walked towards me and whispered to me “Just ignore him he’s too serious to see in to someone.”  
“You know I’m standing right here Josh so don’t try that whisper shit.” intruded the punk in a tempered voice.  
“We know,” said Josh looking back at the punk but soon turned to look back at me.  
I nodded and I whispered back “I wasn’t spying just observing.”  
......................................................................................................................................................  
“I know and how rude of me not to introduce myself my name is Josh, may I have the pleasure of knowing the name of this charming young lady such as you’re self?” he said bowing, trying to be a gentleman.  
“Nice to meet you Josh, my name is Alicia.” I answered politely.  
“Ok now you know her Josh, stop trying to chat her up or have you forgotten we have a task to do.” the punk said abruptly.  
“Oh hush up I’m not trying to chat up anybody.” said Josh looking back at the punk,  
“Yes you are you always do it when it comes to girls.” answered back the punk.  
Josh looked back at me and rolled his eyes.  
“Pardon my friend’s rudeness let me introduce you to the gang.” said Josh, looking humiliated.  
“The man by the wall, with a samurai sword trying to look hard and a hothead like Raphael from TMNT is Seth.” said Josh enthusiast.  
“I do not!” interrupted Seth.  
“As I was saying the punk over there is Seth he’s a requip mage aka: the street samurai, the boy that looks like a modern day ninja by wearing a red scarf is James, we call him jay for short he’s a earth mage aka earth shaker and the smallest of us all and reading a comic like usual is Collin he’s a shapeshifter mage aka beast.” continued Josh.  
“Don’t forget to tell her about your magic Josh.” said James.  
“Ok I’m strategize/pressure aka an air mage.” added Josh playfully.  
“May we ask to know what your magic is?” asked Josh gazing at me with those charming blue eyes.  
“I knew I recognised her from somewhere” intruded the small boy scanning the pages of the old magazine.  
......................................................................................................................................................  
Eyes shot back looking straight at Collin in surprise of what they might hear.  
“Quit the staring guys let the man speak.” said Josh comforting Collin who was standing frozen like a creature in spotlight.  
“Thanks Josh I found out who the girl is.” answered Collin in a surprised voice like he made a great discovery.  
“Really, don’t leave us in distress Collin.” smirked Josh walking over to look at the magazine.  
Collin gazed at me when I had concerned look and Collin burst into laughter with a big grin on his face, he said,  
“Why didn’t you say you were part of fairy tail?”  
I stood frozen.  
“Collin that’s crazy she’s from the fairy tail guild that’s quite a tall remark.” said James thinking that Collin was imaging things.  
“I knew I saw her somewhere before.” answered Collin flipping his old magazine showing the picture of me before I left magnolia to do training in Capital Crocus.  
“Wow, you’re with fairy tail Alicia.” said Josh looking directly at me in amazement.  
I only nodded in agreement.  
“And guys you might want to hear this.” Collin continued.  
Josh looked back at Collin.  
“It says here last model picture of S-class dragon slayer Alicia of fairy tail before went training a month ago.” Collin added.  
Josh looked up in astonishment and said “Shit you’re a dragon slayer Alicia.”  
Collin waltz his way up to me in excitement asked me whilst handing me a red pen. “Will you sign your picture in this magazine please?”  
......................................................................................................................................................  
I gazed at him and written my signature and didn’t he jump up and down like a mad hare after I sign the magazine.  
“Ok, hate to be the party crasher but don’t you think we wasted enough time standing around or have you guys forgotten we have a job to do.” commented Seth.  
“Ok Seth, for once you’re right but I have a good idea that everybody would like to hear.” said Josh with a confident look.  
“Don’t even think about it.” said Seth in an annoyed tone.  
Josh walked back over to me and leaned against the pillar and whispered “Would you like to join the gang?”  
I nodded and whispered back “What is the job that Seth keeps complaining about?”  
“Oh nothing important he’s just anxious because we’re trying to get back home.” answered Josh.  
“What are you guys still doing here?” said a voice from behind, a deep voice a voice I recognized.  
“You’re meant to have met me at the gondola station ten minutes ago.” said the voice again.  
I turned to see mysterious figure walking up from behind into the sunlight I recognized him straight away the 6'2 tall man in a dark cloak, two doa dual swords which gleamed in the glinting light, he’s face was covered with a bandanna and bean like hat with what my eyes would make out between to be a light strands of blue hair.  
“Mystogan.” the name slipped through my lips and a gust of wind blow his cloak.  
I stood dead still when Josh and Seth walked up and James and Collin stood behind, Josh apologized for about the lateness and tried to explain the situation but Seth interrupted and pointed at me saying, “If she hadn’t of shown up we wouldn’t be in this mess.”  
......................................................................................................................................................  
Josh stared at Seth with an angered expression on his face and looked back at Mystogan and said “we were recruiting a dragon slayer.”  
“Oh a dragon slayer we could do with a dragon slayer if security becomes a problem.” Mystogan complimented through his bandanna.  
I looked at his hazel eyes piercing through the gap between the bandana and hat, I felt lost in them with a curtain warmth in them and I could make out he was smiling underneath, feeling a sudden heat in my cheeks I gazed quickly at the floor hoping nobody witnesses or see me blushing.  
“So, she’s a dragon slayer, said Mystogan through his bandana again, I knew he was looking at me.  
I stood dead quiet knowing Mystogan would recognize me straight away; Josh replied “Yes Mystogan I like you to meet.”  
But was interrupted by Collin blurting out “She is so cool, her power is amazing and she even in this magazine.”  
I looked up at Mystogan he was looking at Collin “Thank you Josh and Collin I sure it’s very extraordinary sorry but now is not the time we got to get to the gondola station, before we miss the rush hour.”  
“But first Seth what did find out about the gondola lines?” asked Mystogan gazing at the street punk.  
“Yes there are three main lines one goes down to the beach, the other two are parallel but the middle one goes to the island and the other goes round the cliff side.” replied Seth.  
“Right, Josh what about electronics?” said Mystogan looking back at Josh.  
“The people use controls on the gondola platform that control the movement.” replied Josh.  
“Ok gather around here’s the plan.” said Mystogan  
We all made a cycle I stood behind James and Collin.  
......................................................................................................................................................  
“Right we’ll blend in amongst the crowd, Collin you will cause a distraction.” said Mystogan.  
“I knew you were going to say that.” Said Collin moaning  
“Why can’t I stay with the dragon slayer?” added Collin.  
“Because the dragon slayer is other life line to prevent security interfering, she going to be our secret weapon.” Answered Mystogan,  
“Ok.” said Collin with a glum look.  
“As Collin is distracting Josh and Jay will sneak past through security to the controls and wait for my signal to jam the middle gondola, security is slightly tight they have thirty guards due to crowd and the parade.” continued Mystogan,  
“Ok what about me?” asked Seth confidently.  
“Seth you will pretend to fight Collin and be hero of the day, but it got to look like a performance that’s part of the festival.” Answered Mystogan with that glint in his eyes,  
“Got it.” said Seth looking at Collin.  
I revised the plan in my head but a question remained,  
“What happens is all hell breaks loose?” I asked still gazing at the floor, using my long hair to keep my face from being seen by Mystogan.  
“That why you’re the secret weapon, when you standing in the line with me waiting to reach the ticket booth, but if we all are discovered you’re going to help us escape if guard were to increase and try to catch us.” Answered Mystogan,  
“What type of dragon slayer are you? May I ask.” Asked Mystogan,  
I held out my hand between Collin and James, I focused my energy and my hand soon was engulfed by a blue flame,  
“I’m the dragon slayer of the blue flame.” I answered mysteriously; Collin and James were stunned to have first glances of my dragon slayer magic.  
.............................................................................................................................................  
“Ok, when security starts being a problem you will separate their defences with a fire break.” Added Mystogan impressed by my ability over fire.  
I pulled back my hand and the flame soon went out when took my focus off of it.  
“Ok we all know what to do?” asked Mystogan,  
Everyone nodded.  
“Let’s go hijack a gondola.” Added Josh enthusiastically,  
We went all sneaked into the alley way nearby and started our way to the station, I peek through the gap between to see if I could see that man I recognised but no sign of him or that gang he was with,  
“Hey you coming?” asked Jay from behind, I looked back and turned to start walking down the alley Jay ran on ahead, I gazed over my shoulder but I knew I had to catch up with the others so, I ran out through the alley way and headed towards the nearest way to get up on the roof of the houses I could find, which happened to be a ladder, a window cleaner left a ladder unattended.  
I climb the ladder to the top and quickly I spotted the others down the street, I ran along the roof tops to catch up, when they stopped and started looking around I walked across the arch which they passed down the street, I continued running along the roof tops until I was above them apposable in hope to surprise them when I jump down. I climb on to the balcony below, and then hang from edge of balcony just behind them.  
As I landed carefully and silently as I could, I looked up from crouched position and started walking normally towards and sneaked up behind. I tapped on Jay shoulder with a shocked gesture of turning to look at me with the question in his eyes he whispered “where were you?”  
I walked out from behind stood in line of Jay gazing at his puzzled eyes, “Keeping up.” I answered.  
I looked up at the others and whispered to Jay “were you guys all waiting for me?”  
He gazed up at me “yes.” I nodded and walked out passed Collin who was also shocked too to see me, as I stood behind Josh and Seth “Are you guys going to stand around waiting for the sky to fall?” I said scaring Seth who was F’ing and blinding and Josh he jumped out of his skin.  
"How did you do that?"Asked Jay curiously with a smirk tuging at the corner of his mouth.  
"Well I lost sight of you so I took a ladder to the rooftops to catch up." I anwsered over my shoulder.  
"Well you had us startled there." Laughed Josh regaining his cool.  
"Sorry about that." I said as I turned my gaze to Seth who was clicking his knuckles getting pumped for the action that awaits us as I shifted my gaze to the back of Mystogan who was studying the gondala station across the street.  
"Ok," Said Mystogan whilst turning round to face us all.  
"Dragon slayer your with me, Seth when I give you and Collin the signal get everyones attention and start the distraction, Josh and Jay you will go along the inner-side wall use the crowd to sneek past the guards whilst the distraction is in play," Said Mystogan puting the plan to action.  
"Ok let get this show on the road." Said Seth with a cocky grin.


	2. EDOLAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Mystogan and the rest of the gang arrive at the gondola station, how does the plan normally go down in Fairy Tail.

I stood behind Mystogan in line for the gondola ticket booth he was third person away when he gave the signal to Seth and Collin, I watched Josh and James sneak right past security right underneath their noses and got on to the middle gondola platform to make work of the controls.  
Just when I thought the play was going smoothly I spotted from the corner of my eye a guard approaching Josh and Jay.  
"Security seems to of noticed Josh and Jay." Whispered Mystogan over his shoulder I watched him give a signalling nod to Seth and Collin to make their run for the gondola, we walked out of the line and stood by the wall that goes along to the platforms.  
"Hey stop right there!" shouted the guard whilst he walked along the platform strip, Mystogan nodded again signalling Josh who was gazing directly as us, Josh whispered to Jay and jay placed his hand to the ground and created a shockwave that rattled the whole station like a tuning fork sending it in to chaos.  
I looked back for Seth and Collin, they lucky made it past the entrance amongst the fleeing crowd, most of the security was occupied with the chaos, but when they were stopped by two guards stopped them in their tracks.  
"Get to the gondola and help Jay and Josh whilst I help Seth and Collin." Commanded Mystogan.  
Knowing like all small earthquakes they end too quickly with the feeling of the need to act I ran toward the unbalanced security guard who was about to make a grab for Jay, I watched Mystogan take on the two guards and commanded Seth and Collin to get to the gondola whilst Seth and Collin ran towards Josh and Jay, I noticed a group of guards charging directly at us, I managed to stop the guards by swinging the unbalanced guard by Josh and Jay into the approaching group.  
"Get to the gondola!" I shouted to Josh and Jay.  
"But what about the guards?" Questioned Josh.  
"You worry about the others I'll take care of the guards and I'll finish this!" I shouted answering.  
Josh nodded and lead everyone else towards the gondola, I turned my attention to Mystogan and rush to his aid, I noticed a third guard stalked up and grabbed his cloak, I quickly grabbed one of Mystogan's doa swords drawing it carefully out of its scabbard, slighting Mystogan's cloak and with a dragon talon kick I sent the guard smashing in to the back wall.  
"Get to the gondola Now!" I yelled to Mystogan,   
"I got this!" I added feeling my heart race and my focus kicking in.   
"Thank you." Said Mystogan whilst rushing to catch up with the others.  
I split the doa sword into it twin blade form whilst slowly walking backwards towards the platform not taking my eyes of the guards, I quickly gazed at the controls then back at the guards.  
Ok I though to myself the only way I can help is to get their gondola moving before guards get anywhere close to them.   
I pulled the lever to release the gondola lock then pressed the activation button sending the gondola lift into motion.  
"Come on quickly get on!" yelled Collin from the moving gondola slide door.  
"Don't worry about me, I'll catch up!" I yelled over my shoulder.  
I slashed one of the twin blades damaging the controls so the gondola can't be stopped, knowing that the left gondola goes round the cliff-side but it also goes parallel to the middle gondola line, but with security coming closer I'm gonna need to slow down their attack. Wait.  
“When security starts being a problem you will separate their defences with a fire break.” That's it fire out break.  
Well here goes nothing I thought to myself, I shifted my gaze at the approaching group of guards feeling confident I focused my energy to set the blades a blaze,  
"NIGHT DRAGON DOA FLAME SWORD!" I shouted slicing the air, sending out a line of blue fire separating the platform from the guards.  
I quickly made the flame on the twin blades evaporate knowing the fire wall wont last long, I quickly dashed for the far gondola I make quick work of the controls and I was lucky but barely made it on to the moving gondola after throwing the blades inside I climb into the lift, I looked back that man that I saw back when I by the old clock tower and his creepy group were on the platform.  
But the man I recognized had his hood down and I couldn't believe my eyes, It can't be, how is this possible,   
"Stenz." I said to myself gritting my teeth shocked by my past managed to follow me here.  
I wonder how long it will take to catch up with the others.  
"HEY!" Said a familiar voice I moved to the side doors and gazed down Mystogan, Seth, Josh and the others were gazing up at me.  
"COME ON HURRY, JUMP, GET DOWN HERE!" Shouted Mystogan.  
I gazed ahead the lines are going to spit away from each other there is no time to argue.  
"MYSTOGAN HAVE THE OTHER GET READY TO CATCH ME!" I shouted down whilst turning to grab the blades returning them to its single blade form and threaded it though my rope belt of my navy purple ninja kimono.  
I quickly made the lift rock back and forth before I stepped to the other side before I ran for the door hoping I can make it to the other gondola down below.  
"GET READY!" I shouted out.  
I took a deep breath, knowing I will have to charge as fast as I could whilst the lift swung up wards, there's no going back now, I ran as fast I could try and power jumped off the gondola, falling at diagonal like glide I reached out and to my luck before I could fall past the middle gondola slide door step Mystogan grabbed both my wrists locking our grips I instantly gripped his wrists, with the help of Josh and Seth supported Mystogan from being pulled out from the gondola.  
Mystogan gradually pulled one of my arms up so could I hooked them both around his neck whilst he hooked his now free arms around my waist, slowly he started to walk backing up pulling me in embrace hold to my feet and no longer hanging out of the side door, once I was aboard I gazed at Seth and Josh as they instantly shut the slide door of the gondola.  
When the door slammed shut I turned my gaze back to Mystogan who was staring at me locking our eye contact and breathing a little bit heavy through his bandana it was no surprise from the guy who just pulled me up from nearly falling to my death what was I thinking, feeling guilty and embarrassed I slid my arms down to start the pull away from the embrace, I felt a blush trying to surface as I ventured my gaze in to his mysterious hazel eyes, I sensed the strange emotion of confusion in them.  
"Alicia?" He whispered his voice soft with certain warmth the way he said my name.  
I felt his strong, bandaged covered arms shaking but loosing its hold.  
"Yes." I whispered back answering shyly.  
"It been a long time since I last saw you and the guild I'm surprised I didn't recognize you." He whispered in that same soft voice.  
"I know," I whispered tarring my gaze away.  
"Thank you." I added hiding my blush pulling away.  
"Sorry for spoiling your sweet couple like reunion but we have arrived." said Seth looking back jealously from the front of the gondola.  
I looked up at Josh leaning against the side, who was smiling at me and Mystogan then shifted his gaze to Seth who turned back to face, Collin and Jay who were starring out at the front like they couldn't wait for what laid ahead, me and Mystogan gazed up the front we were surrounded in a thick cape of mist.  
Then suddenly the sun bursted through the fluffy thickness of the mist, thinning it with its glorious afternoon rays revealing a colossus dark shadow in the shape of something familiar and it was coming closer and closer, when we were clear of the mist the sun radiate rays blindly showed a mammoth crescent-shaped island with a short strip of beach with the wooden gondola tower on the edge, a colossal flagged purple towered castle in the centre on top of uneven mount surrounded with roughly beaten greyish-purple spiral intertwined walls, filled with villages of houses of the same colour as the walls.  
"Edolas?" I gasped in confusion at the shocking sight of the mystical island as if it just jumped out of my past.  
"What is it doing here in Earthland?" I said a thought that made its way past my mouth, turn my confusion tone to that of a concern.  
"Edolas fell through a crumbling anima portal and it ended up landing here off the coast of Magnolia." Answered Mystogan in his warmth, deep voice.  
we were coming to our decent when the gondola rocked violently sending us all off balance, I gazed back at the source of such impact.  
"We were followed, it's those security goons from hargeon," said Collin in angered tone like a savage beast that been disturbed.  
We arrived at the wooden gondola tower at the beach, knowing the gondola wont stop we immediately made our quick exit of the gondola.  
"GO, I'll cut the line, get to the beach and destroy the wooden supports at the base," I said to the others quickly taking charge.  
"You not cutting that line on you own," Said Seth stepping up next to me drawing his katana.  
"Ok, but once the line is cut we must duck because the rope is under pressure and could twang into us." I said hastily to Seth whilst made their way down the tower to the beach.  
"Ok lets do this." He answered in that cocky tone.  
I dodged quickly as Seth throw a confident swing of his katana but to his surprise made little damage, the security gondola had arrived and like a squad team the security swarmed towards us, with me drawing mystogan doa sword I had, I power sliced the rope weakened it enough and as I said it twanged back with a mighty crack like a bull whip, but lucky for us it hit some of the guards off the tower plummeting down to beach below.  
Me and Seth moved for the stairs leading to the beach when we felt a slight jolt from the tower, guarantee that was the others had weaken the tower, We rushed down the stairs of the now crumbling tower followed by half a dozen security guards, when we reached the beach running towards the others who were all lined up like soldiers ready for battle.  
"Hey Seth what kept you." Joked Josh in a teasing tone.  
"Oh shut up."Answered Seth which didn't stop Jay and Collin cuffing up a short giggle.   
I looked back the security was picking up them selves after the collapse of what was the gondola tower, I steadily walked to Mystogan and turned my attention to our numbers to that of the security guards who were now stranded here.  
"What would you say we send these goons off our Island," said Collin feeling confident.  
I gazed at Mystogan handing back the doa sword I borrowed, is he really going to fight these guards with out his staffs.  
"Alicia, whilst me and the others handle the guards will you run to the castle and get my staves, their by the throne in the ball room hall, please?" Asked Mystogan not taking his eyes off the security.  
"Ok I'll try." I replied quickly moving towards the mount.  
"Oh almost forgot!" Shouted out Mystogan over his shoulder.  
"Collin go with Alicia since you wanted to go with the dragon slayer." Added Mystogan turning back to the now fast approaching angry group security guards.  
Collin nodded and immediately caught up, as me and Collin ran down the beach I risked a gaze back, the guards attacked the others allowing one of them chased after us who looked like the leader of the group.  
"Go, I'll slow him down!" Shouted Collin drawing back on his pace allowing me to run on ahead.  
Thank you Collin I quickly thought to myself whilst I turned my vision to the castle, I made it through the passage ways through the walls towards the castle, passing people in its streets I reached the main street which lead straight up to the castle, knowing it was going to be difficult due to it being fairly steep I didn't stop I tackled it trying not to stop running until I reached the main doors.  
Finally after feeling the burn in my thighs and at the back of my throat from the climb I made it to the gigantic church like doors of the castle, I spotted knight looking guards at the door.  
"Holt who are you?" asked one of the knights through his helmet.  
"There is no time, I am Alicia and friend of Mystogan's, I was sent by Mystogan to fetch his staffs and is in need of help." I spoke quickly trying to save little breathe I could.  
"I see very well fetch them immediately and try to save your strength lady warrior, as a knight of the Edolas realm we will send shortly an escort of knights we can spare with you." said the knight opening the door.  
"Thank you." I said passing the knight   
I made quick on time up the step in to the castle, I ran toward which first looked like the throne room like ball hall and there I found the staves right where Mystogan said they would be. I quickly threaded four of the staves in to their belt strap then I hooked them over my shoulder and carried the fifth staff trying not to take too long I hastily ran out of the castle hoping I wasn't too late.  
On the way down the mount I was soon joined by two knights, when we arrived at the beach Josh was using the coast winds trying to slow the guard down, Seth was in what looks like an armour that boosts his agility was fighting with spear equipped guard, James was bending the sand making the guards trip up as Collin come rampaging in a beast like form, When I spotted Mystogan who was fighting two guards I tighten my grip on Mystogan's staff when I saw that leader looking guard approaching him.  
"Right you two go both flanks and help the guys by getting the guards pined back whilst I help Mystogan and see about getting them off the island once and for all." I said turning my attention to my escort as they obeyed to my plan of action.   
"Mystogan!" I yelled out running towards him throwing his staff to him.  
Mystogan caught the staff and swirled it round sending the guards of their feet.  
"Mystogan I got your staves as requested, I also brought help on the way and if you can get the others together and get all the guards pinned back all together, I can blasted them all off the island." I added trying to gain control of my breath, whist handing him the buckle belt holder with the remaining staves.  
"Thank you Alicia and ok." said Mystogan nodding to the plan in mind.  
When most of the guards were finally pushed back now that Mystogan had his staves, I looked for that leader looking one which seemed to of disappeared but strangely I can still smell him, when all the guard were in position.  
"Get down!" I yelled to the others standing on top the sea grass bank, everyone ducked down whilst I prepared to deliver the final blow I took in a deep breath focusing my energy and power into one   
"NIGHT DRAGON ROAR!" I shouted sending out a breath of blue fire blasting the guards off the island, but like always it seemed to work too well the guards were blasted all the way just a little off the coastal beach of Hargeon, as I stood regaining my balance Collin who changed back to his normal human form and starred back and forth from me and the kicked-off island guard who are now swimming with tail in between their legs to beach of Hargeon.  
"That was...Awesome!!"Shouted Collin jumping up and down.  
I walked down to join them, feeling weak in my legs from standing my ground against the guards I felt a slight feeling of relief that everyone is ok with no major wounds but the odd bruise here and there, but I couldn't shake the scent of that leader guard.  
Suddenly a blast of light came over our heads and it landed in front of us, it dispersed revealed to be the leader guard now standing just ahead from where the waves seep up the shore, he was about to swing his spear to deliver another attack I knew it to be too soon to relax I reacted quickly and bended the water behind forming a wave I sent the wave crash down upon him, then I bended the water to swing him in a water like whip sending him skipping across the water surface right into a rock by where I roared the other guards.  
"Remind me to stay on her good side." Said James to Josh with a surprised look on his face.  
"I know what you mean," chuckled Josh.  
"Is everyone ok?" Asked Mystogan as we gathered up in a rough circle.  
"Few scratches but I'm good, thanks," said Seth looking disappointed, probably from getting pumped and the lack of number of guards not like it was a army to him.  
"We're ok I'm ok." said Josh speaking for Collin and James with a dusty smile with that unlit cigarette, how on earth did it not fall out or lost I did not know.  
"Are you ok?" Mystogan turned his attention to me, I was bent over catch my breath trying to regain control over my voice yet alone trying to stay stood up whilst my legs were shaking off the adrenaline.  
"I'm still alive just used a lot of power in one go without having time to breathe." I replied musky from my raw, dry throat from running and the taste of dust in my mouth.  
"Ok," said Mystogan placing a gentle gloved hand on my left shoulder.  
"Let's get to work." Said Josh enthusiastically.  
I slowly followed Mystogan trying to steadily walk down the bank to catch up to the others who had started walking towards the castle.  
After the fight with gondola security, knowing that the real challenge was only beginning, Edolas is cut off from the coast from magnolia Edolas was isolated so knowing its going to take a some kind of transport or a sea proof stone bridge.   
Sooner or later the news that a group of wizards hijacked a public gondola which is normally followed by the magic council army or slap on the wrist, jeesh I wonder what the master going to say to that, but what really had me troubled with thoughts was the fact Stenz was here in Earthland how am I going to tell the others of my past and how are they going to react to when they find out.  
What happens if Stenz comes after me?


	3. REUNION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystogan and the gang finally arrived home but the battle has only just beginning.  
> Will they turn back on Alicia even when her mysterious past comes to get her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been awhile to upload been kept occupied the last couple of months.

After taking Josh advice to take a break knowing I was still suffering from the beach, now taking a breathier after helping Jay in building the bridge to the magnolia beach by clearing the water by bending it back, rebuilding some of the parts of walls and damaged houses, now sitting on the castle steps thinking to myself gazing down the slope like main street towards the where the coast meets the sea meets the shore, if only there was a way to have connect the island to the mainland, silly we had to destroy the gondola or the island would be still under magic council like rule now there was no way they can claim this island because the only way for them to get here is by boat.  
As I continued to think of a way to help Edolas have connections to mainland, to a resource the boys had just finished the last of the damage to the settlement with the help of some of the settlers of course to my surprise that it only being two hours since the beach and they manage to take on the challenge of rebuilding the island despite their bruises and scratches.  
"You ok lady warrior?" asked the knight cutting through my thoughts.  
"Yes I'm ok sir knight thank you," I answered offering a weak smile whilst turning my vision to show my attention of his awareness.  
"You sure.. you look to be troubled or worried about something," said the knight tilting his head alittle.  
"I'm ok thank you just alittle concerned for everyone else I mean the boys are lightly hurt and after the repairs well they are going to need all the energy they can get." I replied trying to hide my worry about Stenz causing trouble for my friends.  
"Come with me I'm sure the castle staff can help you with that." Said the knight smiling offering his hand to help me stand up.  
I followed the strange knight as he lead me through the same hall like throne room where I fetched Mystogan's staves from, funny I didn't notice three glamorous chandelier hanging above and the detailed architect of the hall now that I wasn't rushing.  
Gawking down the twisting corridors of the castle we came to a stop to a wooden door, the knight confidently opened it and revealed a enormous kitchen.  
"Chief?" Called out the knight placing a hand on the handle of his sword cautiously turning the light-switch making in to the dim like room brighten up.  
The kitchen had perfectly clear marble flooring, the room had white tiled bordering mid walls. in middle of the room was two islands both had four ovens with a single sink accompanied with a draining board next to them, everything was seriously spick and span sauce pans to woks were all hanged up on the wall, shelves full of different types of spices underneath draws and cabinets which I assumed that's when all the plates and cutlery was store, in the far left corner a slightly opened metal fridge like door and washing machine along with two dishwashers.  
"Chef?" The knight called out again in a concern tone.  
"Yes!" Said a professional gravelly voice coming from the left side of the kitchen.  
Then to my surprise the fridge door opened gradually and peeped out a face revealing a youngish man wearing a flattened white chef hat, white uniform with a navy blue apron, he had harvest mouse golden brown hair tied back in a string tied ponytail with a matching pair of brown eyes.  
He stepped out of the fridge and closed the door, he roughly the same height as Josh, quite lean but quite young too, maybe alittle older than Josh.  
"What can I do for you good knight?" Asked the curious chief in a professional voice.  
"Well we were thinking you can help us, you see the people of Edolas have been hard at work in repairing surrounding settlement areas, the prince has returned and some of his followers are lightly injured and Woren don't suppose you can prepare a little something for everyone ?" Asked the knight in a smooth yet gentle tone.  
The prince? who could this knight be referring to, I thought to myself puzzledly looking at the knight then shifting my gaze to the chief   
"Of course I can have soup prepared in fifteen minutes but a feast will take sometime." Replied the chef.  
"If I may say chef I think I can help with that." I said cautiously.  
"How many servants do we have in the castle sir knight?" I looked up at the knight curiously.  
"At least thirty-five lady warrior...why do you ask?" Questioned the knight giving me a curious look.  
"Ok chef how long would it take to make a feast normally?" I asked the chef in a exciting tone.  
"Hmmn...five hours on my own normally. Why?" replied the chef puzzled by my sudden idea.  
"Well we could.." I said before being interrupted by a burst of movement at the entrance door  
"Sir we got trouble a group of men in black has attacked the front steps." Bursted in a fellow knight standing in the doorway from behind.  
Me and the knight ran down the corridor for the main doors at the front of the castle, when we arrived my fears have now became a reality, Stenz men had put Josh, James, Collin and Seth through the castle doors forcing them to blast open.  
As I stared out in disbelieve what I have brought here a soaking wet Stenz was fighting Mystogan, but it was strange Stenz seemed to even out Mystogan and had some kind of dark force or hypnosis like illusive magic pushing him back when Mystogan was about to try a offense he blasted him back sending the staff out of his hand, I ran to him trying hard to hold back the horrified tears as the knight ran at him but got grabbed by a invisible force and seemed to be thrown across the hall.  
"Well, well, well, look what we have her boys." Said Stenz standing over me who was trying to kept a between unconscious Mystogan conscious.  
"So this is where you ran off too for nine years, I'm disappointed," He continued to taunt.  
I jumped to my feet and went to throw a night dragon meteor talon punch but that strange force come over me before I could make impact, then my arms violently came to my sides I couldn't control my body I was stuck frozen, he raised his hand lifting me of the ground and started to crunch up his hand into a thist and a jolt of pain passed through my body like a big hand was squeezing me around my mid-section.  
"Now is that how to greet an old friend as well your future husband Alicia," Taunted Stenz finding my weak screams and the tears running down my face amusing.  
I gazed at the others knowing I can't let them get more hurt than they all ready were, I tried to think but I was running out of time the force was making me weaker and weaker.  
"If I go with you Stenz will leave everyone else alone!" I struggled to shouted out.  
With that said Stenz nodded and released his grip allowing me to fall to the floor on to my hands and knees.  
"In case of you using your magic against me," added Stenz whilst grabbing my jaw forcing me to weakly look at his glassy blue eyes.  
Feeling a sharp dizziness I felt myself lose conscious of feeling of my body and my eyes started to feel heavy, sleeping magic? No! Hypnosis but before I could try to break free he removed his hand from my jaw and pressed a finger on my forehead jolting me unconscious.  
"Let her go." Said Mystogan struggling to stand he grabbing Stenz's ankle whilst he lifted Alicia's unconscious body.  
"What kind of person is she to you when she didn't tell you anything about herself." Said Stenz sarcastically whilst kicking Mystogan's grip off by kicking him in the face.  
Mystogan and the others watched hopelessly as their friend who just saved them from security guard and from being killed by this group of rogue wizards now vanished into the wind taken away from them.  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Collin trying to move closer to Josh.  
"we haven't got much choice, I'm going to have to visit my old guild and inform them of the situation," Said Mystogan in a weak but angrily tone, wiping the blood from his bleeding noise with the back of his glove.  
"You can't you left them remember why would they help us?" Questioned Seth using his katana to help him stand.  
"I mean how can we or they possibly fight someone that can take control of people through this weird atmospheric force?" Added Seth  
"ALICIA IS PART OF FAIRYTAIL THEY'LL NEED TO KNOW!" Shouted Josh in a rare burst of anger.  
Seth remained silent whilst everyone gazed at their leader Mystogan raising to his feet which encouraged them to summoned one last ounce of strength, he grab his staff to help him stand and started to walk towards the door.  
"Are you sure Fairytail will find her?" Asked Collin meeting Mystogan at the doorway look out towards magnolia.  
"Yes." Answered Mystogan pulling up his bandana and putting on his hat to cover his face whilst starting to use his heavenly body magic to help them evaporate into mist.  
"Here we go again." Said a battered and bruised James to Collin whilst making their run followed by Seth and Josh to get their friend back.  
......................................................................................................................................................  
Waking up to her surprise Alicia was laying on her old bed in her old room with her arm bandaged and thoughts rushing through her head, she jumped off and rushed to the window finding it locked she gazed out to find out that she's in her old manor like home, thinking where Edolas fell through a anima portal that means some other parts might of fell through too.  
Sitting back on the bed with tear starting to fall once again for the first time in her life for a long time she felt helpless, she tried to focus on her power with her hand again but nothing happened like Stenz said to her before making her go unconscious he supressed her magic.  
A knock came to her door followed by the sound of unlocking bolts and entered a old servant lady followed by a gentleman figure, he was 6,5 fairly built in structure with dark hair and green eyes.  
"My lady your father has arrived." Said the old lady.  
"I see you have awakened my daughter," said in a clipped, posh voice like a calm volcano before a violent eruption.  
"Hello father," I said obediently knowing I was in for it for running away with out saying anything.  
"Why did you leave right after I promised your hand to the heir of our rival family," he said finally addressing his supressed anger.  
"I don't know maybe it was my father who acted without my thought on the matter," I said standing up facing him showing how much I changed in the last nine years.  
"And worse to someone I didn't know at the time, mother would be ashamed of you all for the sake of your stupid contract with them," I added turning my back on him.  
"IF YOU WAS TO DO AS YOU ARE TOLD YOUNG LADY I WOULDN'T OF SENT STENZ, WHO YOU WILL MARRY BY THE NEXT FULL MOON OR SO HELP ME I LET STENZ HAVE HIS WISH TO HARM YOUR PETTY BAND OF FRIENDS!" He raising his voice pointing his long finger at me.  
"YOU DONT KNOW MYSTOGAN OR THE OTHERS AND I CAN'T AND I WON'T MARRY SOMEONE I HATE AND DONT LOVE AND SPEAKING OF THAT I WILL NEVER MARRY HIM EVEN IF HE WAS THE LAST PERSON ON EARTHLAND OR EDOLAS," I shouted back whilst look back over my shoulder.  
"IT'S NOT WISE TO VEX ME CHILD," He continued growing red with rage.  
"I THOUHT YOU BE USED TO IT BY NOW," I countered turning round in a violent turn reflecting his anger.  
"THATS IT JUST KEEP PUSHING ONE OF THESE DAYS IM GOING TO BOIL OVER AND IL HAVE YOU KNOW I DID IT TO PROTECT OUR FAMILY," He added in the same angered tone.  
"OH PLEASE YOU DO IT FOR CONTROL YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT FAMILY, ON TOP OF THAT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM PRESSING SOMEONE INTO AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE AND WHEN I WAS FINALLY HAPPY YOU JUST HAD TO COME A RUIN EVERYTHING, ALSO BY RUNNING AWAY IT TOUGHT ME SOMETHING YOU NEVER DID INDERPENDANCE AND I SWEAR IF YOU HURT MY FRIENDS THERE WILL BE NOTHING ON EARTHLAND OR EDOLAS TO SAVE YOU FROM MY WRATH," I argued knowing he wasn't the man he used to be.  
"NOW GET OUT, GET OUT OF HERE." I added at him just as aggressive.  
"HAVE IT YOUR WAY, WASTE AWAY IN HERE FOR ALL I CARE AS FOR YOUR FRIENDS AND THIS MYSTOGAN THEY WON'T SAVE YOU FOR BEING A FRIEND THAT HAS DONE NOTHING BUT COURSED TROUBLE." Said my father jinxing my existences leaving with the servant slamming the door, leaving me alone once again.  
...................................................................................................................................................  
Back in Magnolia Mystogan and the others managed to slowly but gradually walk back to what was his former guild.  
"Oh my gosh.. this this is the Fairytail guild hall," squeaked Collin with excitement.  
"So this was your guild too that means you must of seen Alicia a lot here?" Asked Josh curiously looking at Mystogan as the others gazed at Collin who looked eager to go inside like a crazy tourist.  
"Yes and I was always on jobs trying to keep a low profile, when I did came to get a job sometimes I would see her but she spent most of her time alone and traveling around or doing S-class jobs." Replied in a low voice starting to walk in through the open massive wooden doors.  
Inside the guild hall it had three levels four sets of stairs scattered in the corners of the hall, there was a bar on the right hand side, medieval long tables scattering the room bordered by banisters and a medium sized stage down the front, but to Mystogan experiences the hall was buzzing with movement instead of sleeping bodies everywhere like normal when he came back.  
Everybody was there Mirajane behind the bar with the master sitting on the bar with goblet of cedar, Carna sitting at the end of the bar with a barrel at hand, Erza was sat with Wendy on the far left table with Happy and Carla all eating a strawberry cream shortbread cake slice, Natsu and Gray was fighting like little children with Lucy and Juvia watched hopelessly but in opposite views on the situation.  
When Mystogan limped through the doorway everything seemed to hush up like time stopped, everyone shared a gaze at what breeze through the doorway Wendy gawked at her old friend who she thought was gone forever since the Edolas stunt, Erza just looked back with narrowed eyes, Natsu and Gray seemed to freeze where they were, Lucy was getting pestered by Juvia who kept asking who it was standing before them.  
"M...Mystogan." Gasped a shocked Erza breaking the silence.  
"Hey long time no see, what you doing here Mystogan how you been, you look beat?" Greeted Natsu with the smirkest of grins like that of a chesser-cat.  
The master opened his eyes to see what coursed such a awkward unholy silence, surprised to see Mystogan with a bunch of followers but the thought of him returning to his former guild lingered in his mind whilst watch everyone say their words of welcome and hellos.  
"So what brings you back Mystogan?" Pestered Natsu impatiently wanting to know what brought back the former S-class wizard.  
"Sorry to disappoint you Natsu but I've come speak to the master." Said Mystogan turning to look at the master who was sleepily looking at the floor.  
"Master?" Said Mirajane whispered calmly in to the old mans ear.  
"So you have come back, what can I do for you Mystogan?" Asked the old man sounding his gracious self like nothing has changed.  
"It's Alicia master," Said Mystogan gravely.  
"What about her?" Asked the master puzzled.  
Wendy watched Erza stand up and intense her gaze preparing what she was about to hear  
"She's... she's been kidnapped master," Stuttered Mystogan in the same tone looking down at the floor.  
......................................................................................................................................................  
The others behind gazed at their leader who looked like he was about to fall apart, Erza with held back tears strides towards him and stopped just in front of Natsu.  
"Who has taken her?" She hissed through gritted teeth.  
"A man called Stenz and group of wizards, we tried to stop them but we were out matched." Answered Mystogan shifting his gazing to the upset figure standing to his left.  
"Sorry but who is this Alicia gramps?" Asked Natsu shooting a puzzled look at master  
Mirajane looked at the master seeing the commotion.  
"A dragon slayer like you, Wendy and Gajeel but S-class like Laxus ." Said the master taking a swig from his goblet.  
Stared Natsu in astonishment..  
"Well, well, well, look whos back in town never thought I see you back here," Said Laxus breaking the silence coming down the stairs with the rest of the thunder-legion.  
"I see you've changed Laxus," Said Mystogan in the same gravely voice,  
"You know our Laxus, what brings you back here," Asked Bickslow with his drooling tongue hanging out with he's spirits floating around.  
"Alicia been captured trying to save everyone from a man called Stenz," Replied Mystogan in the same quiet gravely voice unknowing the impatient anger rising in Seth.  
"Mystogan a word in the back please." Spoke Master Makarov cutting short of this surprising reunion.  
Everyone hushed up when Mystogan ghostly walked towards the bar to soon disappear into the back with the master, with that Collins was eager with excitement to be standing in the guild with countless legends he so desired to meet.  
With that he spotted Mirajane and decided to meet her first knowing of her model career in sorcerer weekly, Jay went and sit down on the bench table by the door to wait with Josh closely behind, as for Seth showing his stubbornness stood leaning against the wooden pillar by the table where Jay, Josh sat in silence in waiting.  
"So who are you guys," Asked Natsu curiously sitting next to Josh with Happy floating down with a fish.  
"I'm James friends call me Jay, this is Josh, that is Seth and the fan-boy over there is Collin," Answered Jay hoping to satisfy Natsu's curiosity.   
"Nice to meet yah," Said Natsu holding out his hand to shake Jay.  
"We're are not here to make friend we here to return the favour and if all I see are people doing nothing I might as well got get the girl myself." Said a disturbed Seth stomping out the door in a fit of rage.  
" Sorry about Seth, we are all worried about Alicia, this guy Stenz he's magic was like nothing we were prepared for he controls people with a like invisible force knocks them powerless, that's why when we tried to save Alicia he make her go unconscious with a touch of a finger on her forehead." Said Josh to Natsu.  
Erza striding past almost as if she heard the whole conversation Natsu knew the face she had on the same face when he heard Romeo when Makow went to Mount Hakobe, whilst the boys stared as she walked out after Seth.


	4. AWAKENING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia discovers something new about her magic, will the edginess of waiting prove too much for the gang.

The sun was setting on the ocean making the water to shimmering dancing light, where Edolas now gloriously stands sitting just off the beach.  
Alone Seth walked gazed at his sword thinking why he felt like an emotional mess and started to practice his sword skills and agility knowing if a battle was to arise he's going to need to step up his game, unknowingly being observed by Erza at the back of Fairytail on the beach wall.  
Seth moved from form to form but in Erza's eyes she can see he was having a hard time not with his skill but his inner turmoil, she started walking towards him watching his every move and went he requip in a single somersault and landed sloppy, sensing someone was behind him he was to strike but his blade collided with one of Erza's heavens wheel.  
"Did anybody teach you never to sneak up on a warrior when in practice," Sneered Seth at the red head that stood before him.  
"If that's what you call practice that last move you did, needs a clear mind to prove effective," Said Erza silencing the clearly angered man that stood before her.  
Separating their blades, irritated Seth showed restraint and let the Fairy tail legend tell him what she had to say.  
"Come practice with me the air is not a worthy opponent, don't let your anger control you, let your emotions flow and the confusion will become clear," Added Erza whilst requiping into her Japanese cloth armour  
Seth nodded in response requiping back to his street punk and prepared his stance for practice with the queen of the fairies.  
................................................................................................................................................  
After a few putting on butt lessons from Erza, Erza decided to let Seth have a break and see what was troubling him that made him so motivated as well agitated with himself, asking him sitting down on the cooling sands of the beach with her.  
"So what's all this about?" Asked Erza.  
"Because you were clearly disturbed with the others about Alicia's kidnapping in there,"Added Erza clarifying what she meant whilst pointing back to the guild.  
The sun was nearly set beyond the horizon and the ray of oranges and reds shined even more vibrant, a warm ocean breezed through his burgundy hair, Erza could see the pain in his eyes underneath the thick fringe of hair it reminded her of the pain she went through as a child.  
"I see," Said Erza knowing that answered her question.  
"See what?" Asked Seth giving Erza a serious puzzled look.  
"Your secret is safe with me." Said Erza patting him on shoulder.  
"Why did you react like you did when we arrived?" Asked Seth.  
"I mean when you heard about Alicia been taken how did that feel?" Added Seth finally turning his gaze to face Erza.  
Erza looked away and stared at the sky.  
"Alicia and I have been friends ever since we were teenagers she kept mostly to herself and spoke very little of her past like almost as if she was running from something or hiding something, I spotted signs that her past was a tender topic for her so I didn't confront her about it." Erza answered.  
"So you guys showed up and said the guys name I remembered Alicia telling me about this guy she left home to get away from." Added Erza.  
................................................................................................................................................  
Back inside the guild after waiting nearly two hours Mystogan finally stroll from the back he soon found the guys near the main door waiting for him on one of the guild benches. The boys watched as Mystogan approached.  
"Where's Seth?" Asked Mystogan.  
"He with Erza he stormed out and Erza went to talk with him," Answered Josh,  
"How did it go with the master?" Asked Josh joined by the others in a curious stare at their leader.  
"I've been reinstated as S-class member." Answered Mystogan turning towards the door to start leaving.  
"Just like that, that's it what about Alicia." Stared Collin at the man walking out the door like someone who has gone numb after just lost something dear to them.  
With that they remained silent and rushed to catch up with Mystogan, when they stared down the street he was gone only a small breeze of dust amongst the distant sound of the late market in the city centre.  
................................................................................................................................................  
After finally calming down from her fight with her father, Alicia tried the door but it was locked so was the window.  
Now facing a lose with finding any possible escape points and nothing heavy enough to shatter the window, Alicia leaned against the wall sitting on the window sofa it always was one of her favourite spots as a child just to stare out and listening to the rain heavy taps on the window, wishing to be far away from this nightmare her father forced upon her.  
Staring out of the window Alicia watched the approaching night until the last of light of day was now claimed by the ocean of stars which now dot the velvet night sky holding the rising moon, normally a energy source for Alicia now the echo of her fathers words is the only thing she can hear replying in her mind.  
Continuing to watch the moon climb to its zenith, Alicia leant her forehead on the cold crisp surface of the window feeling its pure glow fill her with its energy feeling strength coming back to her, closing her eyes she focused on it like ripples in a cool pool inside of a cave she felt the energy flow like her magic was coming back awakening.  
"M...Mystogan." A broken whisper like a sound lost to the wind never to reach its destination.  
But then the light came, it was a small gleaming star of a shimmering blue light, why does it shine feel so familiar then a flash expanded now showing me an obis of stars, I watched it still floating in front of me then from out of nowhere a meteor shower the stars streamed past me, then I heard it a voice a warm almost motherly voice.  
'Alicia'  
......................................................................................................................................................  
That voice I know that voice, the stream of lights fell back into tiny dots of stars then before me that star of burn blue light, I stepped forward noticing when I stepped closer to the strange star I noticed small white ripples expanded beneath my feet as I reached out to touch it, a group of stars started to glow bigger and brighter, surprised by this I took a step back and watched as these stars glow and move closer together they melted into lines and shapes, what ever it was forming into before me it was huge, it looked like it had four muscular yet graceful legs with taloned feet, a long white tail and a enormous pair of wings its smelt familiar.  
when I looked at the floor it was like looking at a shimmering pool of water where this outlined dragon reflection was meant to be it was there I realized who this was, elderly lady with two crescent moon pins holding a bun of pink hair and red cloak.  
"Porlyusica?" I called out seeing the old healing mage in the reflection.  
"Porlyusica if you can hear me please help," I asked kneeling down, gazing at the rippling picture.  
"Yes and I know, Makarov ask me to try and pin point you, but it seems that you have found me surprisingly, you fairytail kids cause so much trouble sometimes" Porlyusica replied.  
"But how on earthland are you able to contact me I mean with out using a calling orb?" she asked with a confused look on her face  
"I'm not really sure this is so strange its like astral celestial projectory and telepathy at the same time," I said trying give an acute analysis of my surrounding.  
"But there no telling how long this will last," I added hastily.  
"Ok where are you Alicia?" Porlyusica asked calmly, I guess she can sense my fears.  
"My old home Porlyusica its in a opening in forest and there are mountains with snowed tops," I answered hoping it could help even with my unfamiliar whereabouts.  
......................................................................................................................................................  
"I see ok that pretty much sums you up anywhere within fiore," Porlyusica said puzzled.  
"I'm sorry Porlyusica if this causes more trouble for you to pin point me, tell Mystogan and the others that I'm sorry for all this," I replied feeling guilty knowing how frustrating it must be for her and the others.  
'Remember your friends you always have friends to call upon for guidance'  
I turned to look at that star still floating next to me, when I to went to look back at Porlyusica she was gone only my reflection remained, the stars that made the dragon shaped outline was gone too, I gazed back at the star why do this voice sound so familiar.  
'Awaken'  
Awaken...'  
when I finally jolted my eyes open I was back to my room, was that all just a dream or just my imagination I thought to my self.  
"My lady Alicia..." Said a calm almost sad voice.  
I turned to face the door but saw the servant lady from before when I was arguing with father.  
"Sorry to disturb you I brought you dinner since you ignored your fathers call an hour ago," said the short older lady.  
"Its on the bed, leave it on the table by the door when your finished, Ill collect it later on." with that said she left briefly.  
I continued to stare out the window feeling more lonely than ever, then that voice's words "you always have friends to call upon for guidance." in my mind, yet how I can still feel like something deep, stirring inside has awakened like something has shifted the tides.  
Unaware of what going on downstairs in the dim lit living room.  
"When with the hypnosis start to where off?" Asked a shadow of a man of Alicia's father with his future son in law next to him gazing at the moon, with old grandfather's clock in background sounding that its now eleven to its hour.  
"Its hard to tell especially on a dragon slayer, they hold such raw power it may be only a matter of time that she will start regaining her strength and her magic with it, plus it will be harder to use it on her again if she were gained back her full strength it may make her feel weak at most, you shouldn't let its worry you." Replied Stenz  
"Hmmn you are aware it will be a matter of time before her friends might came to the rescue, we could use one of her Fairytail friends of hers and force her hand to do as she is told." said Alicia's father  
"of course and by using her little friends, she will be mine." Smirked Stenz  
"And after decades of feud our two families will unite in to one of the most wealthy families in the history of Edolas." smiled back Alicia's father.  
..................................................................................................................................................  
Josh , Jay and Collin decided to head back to the guild after searching for Seth since they couldn't find Mystogan, when midnight was drawing near a thick fog had descended upon the town, approaching the door Collin felt a sudden chill up his spine making him dash in only to see Seth sitting with Natsu and Lucy at the table where they sat when they first arrived, Josh and Jay soon joined Collin standing in astonishment,  
Turning around Seth staring at what he thought where a group of deer in headlights.  
"Sit down your embarrassing yourselves with your gawk expressions," Said Seth showing he still has he's fiery punky attitude.  
"Oh and Lucy rented us a room here at the guild to stay till we find Alicia." He added.  
Collin hyped with worry ran up to Seth giving the punk and unexpected hug, surprised by this Seth shyly hugged back,  
"I'm sorry for what I said and for worrying you guys." Said Seth hugging little Collin alittle more harder.  
"hey don't worry about it and I know we will find Alicia and bring her back." Said Jay calming the tension whilst he and Josh joined them at the table  
"Thank you Lucy," Said Josh  
"Well I'm going to grab some food any you guys hungry?" Asked Natsu enthusiastically.  
"Oh Natsu how can you still be hungry you already scoffed two lots of smoked carvery ribs." Said Lucy embarrassed.  
"You know Natsu stomach bigger than his brain." Commented Happy pouting  
"I do not!" argued Natsu whilst everyone laughed.  
"I'm not surprised the cat got you there." Mentioned Gray leaning against the pillar.  
"Did you say something ice cube," Natsu taunted  
"I don't know maybe if you weren't such a loud mouth maybe you would hear better," Taunted Gray  
"You want a fight I show you a loud mouth." Challenged Natsu.  
"Il show you a fight pyro breath." Replied Gray accepting the challenge.  
With that those to were at each others throats like always.  
" Here's a fairytail mini feast for you guys." Said Mirajane placing a tray load of different meats and salad and hot jacket potatoes and goblets of cherry and orange pop.  
"Thanks Mirajane." Said Collin digging in to the food collecting what he wanted on his plate.  
Josh remained still and silent whilst the other gathered what they wanted first.  
"So where's Mystogan?" asked Lucy gazing at the boys curiously by the looks they pulled and unholy silence that fell it seems that there was no luck on there search for him.


	5. FEELING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth has had enough with Mystogan avoiding the gang and decides to find out whats going on with the prince of Edolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long been planning next fanfic rewriting notes up in best so its all prepared as well trying to find moment to write this now that the temptation of the new fanfic is making it hard.  
> enjoy .

Back at Edolas it was approaching quarter to six AM, in the gloomy throne room Mystogan leant against the pillar by the far window staring out at the moonlit bay watching the dancing last of moonlight catch the velvet movement of the water.  
"I thought I might find you here," Said Porlyusica coming out of the shadows.  
Mystogan gazed over at the ghostly women showing that she had his attention,  
"Any luck in finding Alicia?" Mystogan asked whilst turning his gaze back to the scenery.  
"She made contact with me and told me about her location but apparently her old home has fallen through the same anima portal as Edolas is what I can make out but she has no idea where about her home has landed," Anwsered Porlyusica gravely.  
"I see what of the Master what does he say about this?" Asked again Mystogan showing his puzzlement.  
"He knows and has sent someone to fetch some help." Anwsered Porlyusica,  
"Now that my task here is done I shall retire to my home to rest, you shouldn't be so secluded to those boys they'll need their leader." Added Porlyusica whilst heading to the main door leaving Mystogan alone once more.  
Mystogan continued his gazing out of the window thinking of what Porlyusica had said to him being austere about the situation at hand, when lurking below the waves a pair of eyes watched him before disappearing beneath the waves of the deep below.  
......................................................................................................................................................  
It has been nearly twenty-four hours now since Alicia was kidnapped unknown of what the future had in installed, Alicia awakened to find the dinner tray gone and replaced with a breakfast one and pile of fresh clothes next to it, she slept the rest of the night curled up on the window-sofa strangely finding a blanket over her observing her surroundings there was no sign of who, Alicia gazed out at the window to finally be greeted by the warm rays of sunshine burning through the clouds stinging her tired eyes.  
Then she remembered her telepathy like experience last night and the questions started to flow like a dam of a wall had just bursted under pressure, shaking her head at the sudden buzz of thoughts and unanswered questions she got up chucking the blanket back she strolled up to her unslept in bed and stared at the pile of clothes next to her breakfast tray.  
Taking a bite out of the now once warm croissant feeling the flicker of a spark of anger when her gazed fell upon the pile of clothes next to the tray, it was the dress she remembered that her father was very fond of seeing her in but she hated it the corset was always too tight and the lace undershirt was awfully scratchy.  
Taking only but the fresh underwear, Alicia strolled her way to her private bathroom finding things left where they were when she left everything come easily back which didn't help the flicker of anger, feeling a sharp pinch of pain she unwrapped her bandaged left arm to set her sights on the wound that lay beneath, knowing after a good bath it would help calm her rising anger as well her pinpricking pain in her arm.  
Making easy work of turning the taps to run a hot lavender milk bath, Alicia got the the old first aid kit out of the cupboard above the sink and started to soak her bandages in bandage anti-bacterial cleanser so they will be clean after she can replace the now fresh bandages which no sitting with her clothes etc.  
......................................................................................................................................................  
On the North side of Magnolia Josh, Seth, Jay and Collin from not getting much sleep, Collin decided that they head back to the guild after they tidied up and fetched some supplies knowing they don't know how long they will be staying at the Fairytail member residence.  
After been greeted by other fellow residents' they strolled down the main high street towards the guild, Josh and Collin went to fetch some supplies as Jay went to look at jobs Seth headed to beach hoping to see if Erza was there doing any morning training,  
But to his surprise just leaving the guild.  
"Mystogan?" Seth said to himself  
'What are you doing here' Seth thought to himself whilst picking up the pace to catch up to Mystogan.  
After following Mystogan down to the beach, seeing Edolas is reaching near a quarter of being rebuilt Seth reached out to catch Mystogan by the shoulder to get his attention, eager to find out what's going on and why Mystogan been almost absent with the fact that Alicia is still in the clutching hands of her captor Stenz.  
"HEY! Will you holt a minute god sake Mystogan," Said Seth pulling on Mystogan's cloak bring him to stop in mid-stride.  
"Now tell me what going on here, cos you hardly said much a word when you been renstated as a fairytail member to me or the others what got into you disappearing like that," Added Seth noticing his word have fallen on deaf ears seeing Mystogan staring at the sand.  
At the sea wall unknowing unseen by Seth nor Mystogan Collin coming out of one the thew supply stores that doted Magnolia's coast seeing Seth soon to be heated talk Mystogan on the beach with a sense of confused sense of emotion, excite from seeing Mystogan and caution with the way Seth was acting, Collin dashed down the street towards the guild, knowing that's where Josh said to meet after duties were sorted.  
Finally reaching the guild Collin found James and Josh approaching the guild gates, struggling with out of breath shouts Collin called out to them, Josh saw Collin running towards them dropping everything Josh rushed up to the out of breath youngster.  
"Where's the fire Collin what happened?" Asked Josh place his large hands on Collin's mouse sized shoulders trying to help the clearly distressed boy.  
"Mystogan is on the beach and Seth has grabbed him." Answered Collin.  
"What's all the commotion is going on out here?" Emerged Erza from the open guild doors with a serious yet questioning look on her face.  
"It's Seth he's found Mystogan and cording to Collin its getting pretty heated." Answered Josh.  
"That explains why Seth is late to meet me for morning practice." Added Erza.  
"Then what are we waiting for." Bursted James putting the shopping by the gate making a pacing dash down the street, soon joined by the others rushing down to the beach.  
"WELL SAY SOMETHING WHERE YOU BEEN!" Yelled Seth forcing Mystogan to turn around with a blunt shove,  
"SETH!" shouted Josh with the others close behind,  
Seth gritted his teeth turning his gaze to the approaching group,  
"Calm down, Seth," Said Erza placing hand on Seth shoulder.  
"Now what going on here?" Asked Erza gazing between Mystogan and Seth.  
"Mystogan needs to start talking because he disappears with out a trace without saying anything to us, yet we find Edolas being built and he acts like he's forgot the cost it taken for it to be built." Stated Seth in fit of desperate passion in effort to get Mystogan to explain himself.  
"I haven't forgot the costs its taken, as prince of Edolas I must see to my people wellbeing," Answered Mystogan finally braking the emotionless silence.  
In a snap of rage Seth lunged at Mystogan delivering a sucker punch to Mystogan's jaw knocking him back a couple of paces.  
"BULLSHIT WITH WELLBEING! WHAT ABOUT ALICIA'S WELLBEING WHAT ABOUT HER, THANKS TO HER SHE SAVED YOU, ALL OF US FROM SOMEONE WHO WAS CLEARLY A THREAT TO EDOLAS, TO WHY SHE SURRENDED HERSELF TO SPARE EVERYONE WHICH COSTED US A FRIEND AND YOU DO NOTHING." Shouted Seth.  
"Seth calm down," said Josh trying to quench the heat Seth has for Mystogan.  
"NO, IT'S CLEAR TO ME THAT MYSTOGAN IS NOT THE GREAT PRINCE WE FOUGHT WITH OR HELPED TO GET BACK TO EDOLAS WITH IN MY VIEW HES LOST HES SPUNK." Replied the angered punk.  
"I'M NOT GOING TO STAND HERE WITH A TEAM THATS MISSING ITS LEADER COS HE HASN'T GOT THE BALLS TO STAND UP AND GO SAVE SOMEONE WHO PUT OTHER PEOPLES NEED BEFORE HER OWN," Continued Seth.  
"SETH!" Shouted Erza silencing him now placing her hand on his chest to stop him from going to throw another punch at a bleeding lip Mystogan.  
"I'M OUT OF HERE," Said Seth brushing Erza hand away walking past Mystogan.  
"Wait!" Said Mystogan raising his arm to block Seths way.  
"You may not care about her safety," Pushing Mystogan's arm out the way, only to find it whip back to grab his upper arm swing him around.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I DONT CARE ABOUT HER!" Gritted Mystogan showing a snap in emotion.  
Staring into Mystogan's fiery gaze, confused Seth gazed back at the woods then turned back to Mystogan.  
"You love her." Said Seth in a state of realization painted like war paint on his now ghostly white face.  
"Mystogan! walk with me," Said Erza breaking the awkward silence whilst walking towards the forest.  
"Josh! take Seth and the others to the guild now, wait till me and Mystogan returns and don't let me catch you following ether." Added Erza adding a authority to her command whilst she walked followed by Mystogan close behind.  
......................................................................................................................................................  
After soaking most of morning in the bath and dressing her wounds in fresh bandages, now in bathrobe and dabbing her damp hair with a hand towel Alicia peaked out of the window to see any sign of any preparations for the up coming wedding in hope to slow it down hoping by spend most of the day in her room, in effort to not help with the decoration delivery taking place outside on the front veranda.  
Feeling sick down to her stomach at the decorations and with the whole wedding, Alicia turned away from the window to the clothes that still sat on her bed with a glace of disgust at the dress she strolled passed the foot of the bed to the wardrobe that sat in the right corner from the door.  
opening up the wardrobe to see what clothes are on option to her surprise everything was left how she left it when she ran away, a black cut shoulder sleeved dress she wore when her mother left, lavender tea length dress with jewel neckline and amazonite and blue spilt skirt, high neck sheath dress hanging on the coat hangers.  
Finding the dress not appling Alicia moved her attention the neighbouring chest of draws, opening the second draw down finding it full of t-shirts and matching trousers or skirts, Alicia turned to the next draw finding her black and silver ninja medium length kimono with spilt sides with matching three-quarter black leggins.  
After finding the kimono the only thing that seem to fit to her physical needs if it came to force an escape attempt, now casting the towel aside wearing some fresh clothes Alicia now knew she could turn her attention to freshening up her old clothes.  
Now with old clothes hanging on towel rack to dry, Alicia resumed position on the window sofa hating the waiting for someone to rescue position, watching the now setting sun only for the time of peace to be disturbed by a knock at the door.  
"My lady you have a visitor," said the elderly lady from before.  
"Who is it?" Alicia asked politely straining anger as much out of her voice.  
"This is Von damien de'cristo my lady he's here to design out a wedding dress for you," Answered the servant maid addressing the stylish suited man entering into the room.  
"And what if I refuse." Alicia said bluntly.  
"Oh you wont other wise I'll make sure your friends get more than slap on the wrist trying to keep you from me." Said Stenz standing in the door way behind the designer.  
Gritting my teeth wishing I could use an ounce of magic to smack that smirk on Stenz's face off but to keep my magic returning consumed to deliver a surprise attack when I deem the right time to escape.  
Gazing down at the floor in defeat Alicia stood up and approached the visitor biting back her rage which was stirring up a storm inside, showing her lady like up bringing to the designer standing up straight hands in front, meeting the designers gaze.  
"Pleasure to meet you Mr De'cristo." Said Alicia giving him a graceful nod.  
"A pleasure in deed Mr Stenz failed to describe your beauty I'm sure I can forge a dress that will make you radiate glory like a queen." Replied the designer with a passion in his voice, clearly he been looking forward to this, I wonder how much my father is paying him.  
"Really, shall we prove his description of me to the guests at the wedding to be an understatement." I added in kind to the designer knowing it will wind Stenz up, knowing how much he hates being shown up in conversations.  
"Of course My lady." Answered Mr De'cris  
"Lady maid will you stay in case the designer needs a hand with the dress?" I asked the maid standing next to the door.  
"Yes My lady." Answered the maid.  
"Now excuse us Stenz its bad luck for groom to see dress." I said back to Stenz leaning in door way.  
With that the maid shut the door so we can proceed with the design and fitting of the dress without Stenz making this more unbearable the designer got to work with Alicia size and body structure.  
......................................................................................................................................................  
Following Erza through the coastal forest Mystogan wondered where Erza was leading him, observing his surroundings he could hear Erza humming something, a song, a song he didn't recognize.  
"Erza where are you leading me?" Asked Mystogan find this walk rather strange but getting stranger.  
"Do you remember when you left after the guild teleported through that portal that lead us to Edolas and you decide to stay?" Replied Erza in front without casting a glance back at Mystogan.  
"Yes and I managed to send you guys back to Earthland." Answered Mystogan cautiously.  
"Well Alicia didn't find out till last year after the grand magic games and the Fiore national race that you where gone, in a state of broken heart she made this." Added Erza coming to a holt in a forest opening.  
Mystogan stopped and gazed at the opening in the canopy of sycamore trees, and down the hill he can see the sea and when he gazed to see in front of Erza, a wooden structure carved to fit into the rock face of a mount of boulders dusted in moss, on the outside of the wood made to look like straw but actually twigs and branches thatched in overlapping layers and open doorway leading inside.  
Erza lite a match and started to go inside the makeshift structure Mystogan followed watching closely as Erza walked in to the bowl and started lighting the fire pit and the candles dotted around.  
"What is this place?" Said Mystogan gazing at the wooden statues that the candles stood before.  
"This the Fairy Tail memorial Alicia built this and carved everyone into statues so they are never forgotten." Replied Erza lighting the last of the candles.  
Looking around at the statues going round the rim ranking into the bowl each a meter tall statue of a guild member each one had his or her name carved into the base and in a stance showing their magic.  
Fierce looking Natsu-flamed engulfed thists Happy floating next to him with a dragon on its hind legs towering over him, Focused Gray- with his hand in pose to strike a ice attack, Lucy-pointing a key with one of celestial spirit appearing behind her, Cana-with her cards sitting on a barrel, Juvia holding a ripple of water around her hand, Gajeel- Iron hand back to back with pantherlily with a Dragon circling around the back of them, Alzack and Bisca with their daughter at foot with their guns, Mirajane- Satan soul, Elfman in ogre- form, thunder legion- dragon circling the base brickslow with his toy spirits, freed with his rune wings, evergreen in fairy form surrounding laxus, Nab lasaro with some kind of animal at his feet, Makow with Romeo at side with a ring of fire going round base, Reedus jonah painting in a sketchbook, Warren in telepath stance, wendy with carla and a dragon balancing on its tail in a flight pose and at the back down the centre Master Makarov with enlarged giant thist next to a Erza in heavens wheel armour.  
See Mystogan struggling,  
"Your statue is over there." Said Erza with a smirk on her face pointing to the statue on the opposite side of Erza next to Makarov.  
Walking over past the fire pit in the centre Mystogan saw it was a statue of him swinging one of his staffs, seeing that she got the wind in his cape surprising realistic, when he gazed next his was Alicia's statue she was in a fighting form holding a flame, but there was a dragon surrounding her with its tail standing on one of its hind legs wings in take off position head gazing up with front legs rampantly like.  
"She really broke that day when she found out you wasn't coming back after being on a decade quest, that's what driven her to give up doing the tournaments she did and S-class and above jobs, because she blamed herself that she wasn't there to say goodbye or to tell you how she felt about you." Said Erza joining Mystogan looking at the statues.  
"Why didn't she tell me?" Questioned Mystogan puzzled.  
"She was afraid of opening up to anyone because of this Stenz and her past she thought he would come after her so she distant herself from everyone to protect them, which he did she didn't want to see her guild members or friends to get hurt because of her past doings." Answered Erza gravely.  
"That explains why she was always so sad when ever I saw her at the guild no matter how happy she appeared her eyes was full of deep sadness."Added Mystogan gazing at the surrounding statues.  
"Yes I remember when I found her and brought her to the guild." Continued Erza.  
"But question is now is how are we...." Said Mystogan cut off by the sound of heavy thuds behind grinding to a holt.  
Both sharply turned around to face whatever was behind them, then came another sound that of something breathing down its nose, then from out of the shadows and with evening fog approaching off the coast a ghostly shape strolled out of the woods towards them thudding sound getting closer and closer, even when the early moonlight hit the strange figure making it shine with a teal-green tinge outline.  
When the wisp of a figure appeared out of the shadows Mystogan and Erza couldn't believe what was outside the door way pawing at the ground making a series of huffs and puffs attention seeking like.


End file.
